


Sleeping Beauty

by TheRealRuney



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fudou isn't really that much of a Sleeping Beauty, Kidou knows what's going on, M/M, Sakuma hates oatmeal, Sakuma just walks in on Fudou sleeping, Shyness, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRuney/pseuds/TheRealRuney
Summary: Sakuma is volunteered against his will to go get Fudou when he's late for breakfast one day. Hints of FuSaku.





	Sleeping Beauty

Sakuma yawned, rubbing his eye and staring down at his oatmeal with a face of disgust. Why did today have to be oatmeal day? He hates oatmeal. Sure, it's 'nutritious and filling' according to the managers, but the fruit on top of it made no difference, and no matter how much cinnamon and sugar he poured onto the gooey mush, it was still gross.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his drowsiness. He looked up into Haruna's face. "What is it?"

"Fudou-san hasn't come down for breakfast yet. Can you go get him?"

"He hasn't...?" Sakuma glanced at Fudou's normal spot, and sure enough, it was vacant.

"No."

Kidou leaned over from beside his friend. "Maybe he's just afraid of oatmeal like Sakuma here," he said with a smirk, ignoring Sakuma's glare.

Haruna glanced down, just now noticing the untouched bowl of oatmeal. As her face twisted, Sakuma knew he was about to get a scolding. He opted to avoid that if possible. "Okay, okay, I'll go get Fudou," he groaned, standing up and heading toward the stairs as quickly as possible.

"You'd better finish your breakfast when you get back!" Haruna called after him. Sakuma rolled his eyes, thankful she couldn't see.

There was a tiny part of him that felt bad for not noticing that Fudou wasn't present, but it was the mowhawked idiot's own fault. After all, he's the one who barely talks to anyone on the team and chooses to sit at a table all by himself.

Fudou's door was unlocked. Sakuma knocked once, then twice, then thrice, but there wasn't a sound from inside. Was he really in there? Hesitantly, Sakuma pushed the door open. "Hello...?"

His gaze was immediately drawn to a lump on the bed. Sakuma groaned inwardly. Don't tell me...

"Yo, Fudou. Are you awake...?" Sakuma whispered. Why he whispered, he honestly wasn't sure. There was no reaction from Fudou, not even a twitch.

On one hand, Sakuma wanted to just leave him and let someone else wake him up. He did NOT want to see what an already grouchy Fudou would be like in the mornings. But on the other hand, this would probably be his first and last chance to even think about seeing Fudou like this. So, probably against his better judgement, Sakuma tiptoed inside toward his teammate's bed.

When Sakuma got close enough to actually see Fudou's face, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Whoa..." he mumbled to himself.

He looked so...calm. So peaceful. His brow was relaxed, and he didn't have his usual scowl on his face, he was simply at ease. In fact, his mouth was slightly open, and there was a stain on his pillow-had he been drooling?! Sakuma had to cover his mouth to hold back his snickers. How...un-Fudou-like.

Still...Sakuma couldn't help but be enamored by the uncharacteristic sight, walking over right next to the bed. He'd always viewed Fudou as being prickly through and through, but seeing the strategist like this made him want to believe that Fudou wasn't ALL grouch. In fact...when he was sleeping like this...he actually looked kind of handsome.

Wait...handsome?!

AGH! Why the hell was he thinking that?! Sakuma took a few steps away from the bed in a panic. Probably too hastily, because he tripped over his own feet and landed on his backside on the ground, catching himself with his hands and wincing. "Ow..."

"Sakuma? What the hell?"

Sakuma jumped, startled, but not before dread began pooling in his stomach. He looked up, and to his horror, Fudou sat up in his bed, awake and glaring down at his intruder. He must have woken up from the sound of the fall...

"Uh." Sakuma swallowed, unable to gather any words. For some reason, as he stared at Fudou, he kept remembering the image of him sleeping. What is WRONG with him?

"Explain what you're doing in my room. Now." Fudou rubbed his eyes with one hand, almost taking the bite out of his comment. Almost.

"Uh...breakfast," Sakuma stammered. "I came to get you for breakfast."

Fudou sighed, dragging himself out of bed at the same time Sakuma scrambled up from the ground. "I should have figured."

An awkward silence passed between the two. Sakuma shifted on his feet, and Fudou glared at him.

"Why the hell is your face red?"

"It is?" Ah, that's why his face feels so hot-wait, no, this is bad!

While Sakuma started internally panicking again, a sneer slowly crept onto Fudou's face. "Were you, perhaps...watching me sleep?"

"Um." Sakuma felt another wave of heat go through his face, and had no doubt that it had somehow turned redder than it already was.

Fudou let out a snicker, smirking. "Was I just too attractive for you?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, obviously joking. "Grace yourself with the image; you'll probably never see it again."

Sakuma rolled his eyes. "You? Attractive? Psh, n-never." Sakuma cursed his stutter. He wasn't really sure if he believed his own words anymore.

Fudou must have picked up the uncertainty in his voice, because the smirk dropped off his face instantly. "...Whatever, just get out of my room already!"

Before Sakuma could utter another word-not that he had anything else to say-he was forcefully shoved out of his teammate's bedroom. The door was then promptly slammed in his face. He stared at the door. Was...was Fudou blushing? Dispelling that thought, he shook his head and stomping back down the hall. "He didn't have to be so rude, that jerk!"

* * *

 

The oatmeal was unfortunately still waiting for him when he got back, as were Kidou and Haruna.

"Did you talk to him? You were gone for a bit." Haruna asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah..." Sakuma said absently, poking at his oatmeal with his spoon. Haruna was satisfied with this, shrugging and walking off after reminding Sakuma to eat his oatmeal. Again.

Kidou sat patiently next to his friend, having finished his breakfast some time ago. "He wasn't sleeping, was he?"

"Yeah..." Sakuma sighed.

Kidou shook his head. "That Fudou..."

"Yeah..."

Kidou paused, examining Sakuma. There was a tinge on his cheeks, and he was shoveling oatmeal into his mouth absentmindedly, as if he didn't mind the taste for once. Or...as if he weren't paying attention.

He did not miss the look that Fudou sent Sakuma when he finally came to the dining hall. He also did not miss Sakuma glancing at Fudou out of the corner of his eye after Fudou had sat down.

Kidou smirked to himself. Interesting.


End file.
